geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon the Series XY Kalos Quest
Listings Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Professor Sycamore * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Jessie * James * Grace * Shauna * Tierno * Trevor * Aria * Sawyer * Miette * Nini Looney Tunes * Porky Pig * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Foghorn Leghorn * Sylvester * Tweety * Speedy Gonzales * Yosemite Sam * Pepé Le Pew * Elmer Fudd * Lola Bunny Johnny Test * Johnny Test * Dukey * Susan Test * Mary Test SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton Dr Seuss * The Cat In the hat Disney * Mushu Shrek * Shrek * Donkey * Princess Fiona * Puss In Boots * Pinocchio Flushed Away * Spike * Whitey The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Grampa Simpson * Krusty the Clown * Barney Gumble * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Nelson Muntz * Ralph Wiggum * Todd Flanders * Rod Flanders * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Moe Szyslak * Chief Wiggum * Luigi Risotto * Waylon Smithers * Ned Flanders * Principal Skinner * Kent Brockman * Otto Mann * Milhouse Van Houten * Rod Flanders * Todd Flanders * Janey Powell * Sarah Wiggum Transformers * Optimus Prime * Galvatron * Jetfire * Tidal Wave * Wing Saber * Omega Supreme * Wing Saber * Leobreaker Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Dino Megazord * Dragonzord * Red Dragon Thunderzord * Thunder Megazord * White Tiger Zord Warrior Mode * Mega Tigerzord * Thunder Ultrazord * Ninja Megazord * Shogun Megazord Wild Force * Wild Force Megazord * Kongazord * Predazord * Isis Megazord * Animus Ninja Storm * Storm Megazord * Thunder Megazord * Thunderstorm Megazord * Hurricane Megazord Dino Thunder * Thundersaurus Megazord * Blizzard Force Megazord * Dino Stegazord * Triceramax Megazord RPM * RPM Ultrazord Samurai/Super Samurai * Samurai Gigazord Cars * Lightning McQueen * Sally Carrera * Tow Mater * Lizzie * Luigi * Guido * Ramone * Fillmore * Sarge * Mack The Incredibles * Bob Parr * Helen Parr * Violet Parr * Dash Parr * Jack Jack Parr Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Bo Peep * Jessie * Bonnie Anderson * Dolly Curious George * Curious George * Marco * Allie The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * The Cat in the Hat * Nick * Sally * Fish * Thing One and Thing Two Super Why! * Super Why * Alpha Pig * Wonder Red * Princess Presto * Woofster Dinosaur Train * Buddy Tyrannosaurus * Tiny Pteranodon * Shiny Pteranodon * Don Pteranodon Peg + Cat * Peg * Cat Daniel Tiger Neighborhood * Daniel Tiger * O the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Prince Wednesday * Miss Elaina Arthur Postcards From Buster * Brain Powers * Alex Williams * Arthur Read * Binky Barnes * Buster Baxter * D.W. * Emily * Fern Walters * Francine Frensky * George Lundgren * Jenna Morgan * Ladonna Compson * Muffy Crosswire * Prunella Deegan * Sue Ellen * Timmy Tibble * Tommy Tibble Maya And Miguel * Maya Santos * Miguel Santos * Theo McEwen * Maggie Lee * Chrissy Lum * Andy Arlington * Tito Chávez Cyberchase * Matt * Jackie * Inez Garcia * Digit LeBoid * Buzz * Delete Wordgirl * Wordgirl * Captain Huggy Face Sid The Science Kid * Sid * May * Gerald * Gabriela Cordova Dragon Tales * Emmy * Max * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak and Wheezie Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Ruff Ruffman * Blossom * Chet The Zula Patrol * Bula * Zeeter * Multo * Wizzy and Wigg * Gorga Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days * Emily Elizabeth Howard * Nina * Evan Thomas Taylor * Shun * Charley * Jetta Handover * Vaz * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford the small red puppy * Daffodil * Flo and Zo * Jorge * Norville * Cleo * T-Bone * T-Bone Hamburger * Mac Caillou * Caillou * Rosie * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * André * Julie * Billy * Jonas * Emma Martha Speaks * Martha Lorraine * Skits Lorraine * Helen Lorraine * T.D. Kennelly * Alice Boxwood Originally * Truman Oatley as Cedric Payne * James "Jake" Lorraine Odd Squad * Agent Olive * Agent Otto * Ms. O/Oprah * Agent Oscar * Agent Olympia * Agent Otis Wild Kratts * Martin Kratt * Chris Kratt * Aviva Corcovado * Koki * Jimmy Z Bob The Builder * Bob the Builder Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps * Angelina Mouseling Thomas and Friends * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Trevor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt Barney & Friends * Barney * Baby Bop * B.J * Riff 3-2-1 Penguins! * Zidgel * Midgel * Fidgel * Kevin * Jason Conrad * Michelle Conrad Disney * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy as Bill Farmer * Daisy Duck * Donald Duck * Pluto * Doc McStuffins * Lambie * Donny McStuffins * Dr. Myiesha McStuffins * Mr. Marcus McStuffins * April McStuffins * Maya Alana McStuffins * Tisha McStuffins * Princess Sofia * Princess Amber * Prince James * Prince Desmond * Captain Jake * Izzy * Cubby Pokémon Team Rocket's * Pikachu (Ash's; new) * Meowth (Team Rocket) * Wobbuffet (Jessie's; credits) * Caterpie (Ash's; new; evolves) * Metapod (Ash's; newly evolved; evolves) * Butterfree (Ash's; newly evolved; releases) * Charmander (Ash's; new; evolves) * Charmeleon (Ash's; newly evolved; evolves) * Charizardy (Ash's; newly evolved) Bugs Bunny’s * Corphish (Bugs Bunny) * Aipom (Bugs Bunny) * Swellow (Bugs Bunny) * Donphan (Bugs Bunny) * Sceptile (Bugs Bunny) * Charizard (Bugs Bunny) * Mime Jr. (Bugs Bunny) * Chimecho. (Bugs Bunny) Homer's * Cancea (Homer Simpson) * Mime Jr. (Homer Simpson) * Chimecho. (Homer Simpson) Woody's * Weezing (Woody) * Mime Jr. (Woody) * Chimecho. (Woody) Lola Bunny‘s * Munchlax (Lola Bunny) * Squirtle (Lola Bunny) * Combuskin (Lola Bunny) * Skitty (Lola Bunny) * Bulbasaur (Lola Bunny) * Beautifly (Lola Bunny) * Wobbuffet (Lola Bunny) Marge's * Seviper (Marge Simpson) * Wobbuffet (Marge Simpson) * Dustox (Marge Simpson) Jessie's * Arbok (Jessie Toy Story) * Lickitung (Jessie Toy Story) * Wobbuffet (Jessie Toy Story) Foghorn Leghorn’s * Swampert (Foghorn Leghorn) * Ludicolo (Foghorn Leghorn) * Forretress (Foghorn Leghorn) Clemont's * Bunnelby * Dedenne * Magneton * Heliolisk * Chespin * Luxio → Luxray Team Rocket's * Meowth * Wobbuffet * Inkay * Pumpkaboo → Gourgeist Cast * Ash as Sarah Natochenny * Pikachu as Kate Bristol * Jessie as Michele Knotz * James as Carter Cathcart * Meowth as Carter Cathcart * Narration as Rodger Parsons Looney Tunes * Porky Pig as Bob Bergen * Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Foghorn Leghorn/Slvester/Tweety as Jeff Bergman * Speedy Gonzales as Fred Armisen * Yosemite Sam as Maurice LaMarche * Pepé Le Pew as Jeff Bergman * Elmer Fudd as Billy West * Lola Bunny as Rachel Ramras Johnny Test * Johnny Test as James Arnold Taylor * Dukey as Louis Chirillo * Susan Test as Maryke Hendrikse * Mary Test as Brittney Wilson SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants as Tom Kenny * Patrick Star as Bill Fagerbakke * Squidward Tentacles as Rodger Bumpass * Mr Krabs as Clancy Brown * Sandy Cheeks as Carolyn Lawrence * Plankton as Mr. Lawrence Shrek * The Cat In the hat/Shrek as Mike Myers * Mushu/Donkey As Eddie Murphy * Princess Fiona As Cameron Diaz * Puss In Boots as Antonio Banderas * Pinocchio as Cody Cameron Flushed Away * Andy Serkis as Spike * Bill Nighy as Whitey The Simpsons * Homer Simpson/Grampa Simpson/Krusty the Clown/Barney Gumble as Dan Castellanenta * Marge Simpson as Julie Kavner * Bart Simpson/Nelson Muntz/Ralph Wiggum/Todd Flanders/Rod Flanders as Nancy Cartwright * Lisa Simpson/Maggie Simpson as Yeardley Smith * Moe Szyslak/Chief Wiggum//Luigi Risotto as Hank Azaria * Waylon Smithers/Ned Flanders/Principal Skinner/Kent Brockman/Otto Mann as Harry Shearer * Milhouse Van Houten/Rod Flanders/Todd Flanders/Janey Powell/Sarah Wiggum as Pamela Hayden Power Rangers * Dino Megazord/Red Dragon Warrior Mode/Thunder Megazord/Ninja Megazord/Shogun Megazord/Wild Force Megazord/Storm Megazord/Thunderstorm Megazord/Hurricane Megazord/Thundersaurus Megazord/RPM Ultrazord/Samurai Gigazord as Thomas Lau * Thunder Megazord/Blizzard Force Megazord as Koa Mark * Kongazord Striker/Isis Megazord as Elise Gilbert * Animus As Charles Gideon David * Dragonzord Battle Mode/White Tiger Warrior Mode/Mega Tigerzord/Predazord/Samurai Star Megazord/Dino Stegazord as Andy Lau Transformers * Garry Chalk as Optimus Prime * David Kaye as Galvatron * Scott McNeil as Jetfire * Doug Parker as Tidal Wave * Colin Murdock as Wing Saber * Scott McNeil as Omega Supreme * Peter Kelamis as Wing Saber * Dave Ward as Leobreaker Cars * Lightning McQueen as Owen Wilson * Sally Carrera/Dolly as Bonnie Hunt * Tow Mater as Larry the Cable Guy * Lizzie as Katherine Helmond * Luigi as Tony Shalhoub * Guido as Guido Quaroni * Ramone, as Cheech Marin * Fillmore, as George Carlin * Sarge, as Paul Dooley * Mack as John Ratzenberger The Incredibles * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Eli Fucile as Jack Jack Parr Toy Story * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Pots as Bo Peep * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie Anderson PBS kids Shows * Curious George as Frank Welker * Marco as Grey DeLisle/Elizabeth Daily * Allie as Lara Jill Miller * The Cat in the Hat as Martin Short * Nick as Deandray Hamilton * Sally as Halle Nunes * Fish/Thing One and Thing Two as Rob Tinkler * Nicholas Kaegi as Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why * Johnny Orlando as Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why * Zachary Bloch as Pig/Alpha Pig * Samuel Faraci as Pig/Alpha Pig * Siera Florindo as Red/Wonder Red * T.J. McGibbon as Red/Wonder Red * Tajja Isen as Princess Pea/Princess Presto * Joanne Vannicola as Woofster * Phillip Corlett as Buddy Tyrannosaurus (first voice) * Sean Thomas as Buddy Tyrannosaurus (second voice) * Dayton Wall as Buddy Tyrannosaurus (third voice) * Claire Corlett as Tiny Pteranodon, * Erika-Shaye Gair as Shiny Pteranodon, * Alexander Matthew Marr as Don Pteranodon (first voice) * Laura Marr as Don Pteranodon (second voice) * Peg as Hayley Faith Negrin. * Cat As Dwayne Hill. * Daniel Tiger as Jake Beale/Devan Cohen/Keegan Hedley * O the Owl as Zackary Bloch/Stuart Ralston/Parker Lauzton/Benjamin Hum * Katerina Kittycat as Amariah Faulkner/Jenna Weir * Prince Wednesday as Nicholas Kaegi/Jaxon Mercey * Miss Elaina as Addison Holley * Alan "Brain" Powers as Alex Hood * Alex Williams as Kyrin Herro * Arthur Read as Mark Rendall * Binky Barnes as Bruce Dinsmore * Buster Baxter as Daniel Brochu * D.W. as Jason Szwimmer * Emily as Vanessa Lengies * Fern Walters as Holly G. Frankel * Francine Alice Frensky as Jodie Resther * George Lundgren as George Nordgren * Jenna Morgan as Brigid Tierney * Ladonna Compson as Krystal Meadows * Muffy Crosswire as Melissa Altro * Prunella Deegan as Tamar Kozlov * Sue Ellen as Patricia Rodriguez * Timmy Tibble and Tommy Tibble * Timmy Tibble as Tyler Brody-Stein * Tommy Tibble as Tyler Brody-Stein * Maya Santos as Candi Milo * Miguel Santos as Nika Futterman * Theo McEwen as Jerod Mixon * Maggie Lee as Lucy Liu * Chrissy Lum as Beth Payne * Andy Arlington as Jeannie Elias * Tito Chávez as Candi Milo * Matt as Jacqueline Pillon * Jackie as Novie Edwards * Inez Garcia as Annick Obonsawin * Digit LeBoid as Gilbert Gottfried * Buzz as Len Carlson/Phil Williams * Delete as Rob Tinkler * Wordgirl as Dannah Phirman * Captain Huggy Face as James Adomian * Sid as Drew Massey * May as Julianne Buescher * Gerald as Victor Yerrid * Gabriela Cordova as Alice Dinnean-Vernon * Emmy as Andrea Libman * Max as Danny McKinnon * Enrique, as Aida Ortega * Ord as Ty Olsson * Cassie as Chantal Strand * Zak and Wheezie as Jason Michas Kathleen Barr * Quetzal as Eli Gabay * Ruff Ruffman as Jim Conroy * Blossom * Chet * Bula as Cam Clarke * Zeeter as Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Multo as Cam Clarke * Wizzy and Wigg as Colleen O'Shaughnessey/Nika Futterman * Gorga * Emily Elizabeth Howard as Joanna Ruiz * Nina as Masiela Lusha * Evan Thomas Taylor as Orlando Brown * Shun as Lauren Tom/Benjamin Small * Charley as Gary LeRoi Graty * Jetta Handover as Kath Soucie * Vaz as Ulysses Cuadra): * Clifford the Big Red Dog as Tom Eastwood * Clifford as Lara Lizzie Waterworth * Daffodil as Kath Soucie * Flo and Zo as LaTonya Holmes/Ogie Banks * Jorge as Jess Harnell * Norville as Henry Winkler/Tom Eastwood * Cleo as Cree Summer/Regine Candler * T-Bone as Kel Mitchell/Benjamin Small * T-Bone Hamburger as Kel Mitchell's * Mac as Cameron Clarke * Caillou as Annie Bovaird * Rosie as Jesse Vinet. * Leo as Vince Davies. * Clementine as Brigid Tierney. * Sarah as Amanda Tilson. * André * Julie * Billy * Jonas * Emma * Martha Lorraine as Tabitha St. * Skits Lorraine as Brian Drummond * Helen Lorraine as Madeleine Peters * T.D. Kennelly as Alex Ferris/Valin Shinyei * Alice Boxwood Originally as Christina Crivici/Michelle Creber/Ashlyn Drummond * Truman Oatley as Cedric Payne * James "Jake" Lorraine as Tabitha St. Germain * Agent Olive as Dalila Bela * Agent Otto as Filip Geljo * Ms. O/Oprah as Millie Davis * Agent Oscar as Sean Michael Kyer * Agent Olympia as Anna Cathcart * Agent Otis as Isaac Kragten * Martin Kratt as himself * Chris Kratt as himself * Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado * Heather Bambrick as Koki * Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z * Bob the Builder as Greg Proops * Angelina Mouseling as Charlotte Spencer * Thomas as Joseph May * Percy/Trevor as Christopher Ragland * Toby as William Hope * Gordon as Kerry Shale * Dowager Hatt/Sir Topham Hatt as Keith Wickham * Emily/Lady Hatt as Jules de Jongh * Annie and Clarabel as Teresa Gallagher * Rosie as Nicola Stapleton * Henrietta as Maggie Ollerenshaw * Barney as Bob West * Baby Bop: As Julie Johnson * B.J. As Kyle Nelson * Riff: As Adam Brown 3-2-1 Penguins! * Zidgel as John Payne * Midgel as Paul Dobson * Fidgel as Lee Tockar * Kevin as Michael Donovan * Jason Conrad as Quinn Lord * Michelle Conrad as Claire Corlett Disney * Mickey Mouse as Wayne Allwine/Bret Iwan * Minnie Mouse as Russi Taylor * Goofy as Bill Farmer * Daisy Duck as Tress MacNeille * Donald Duck as Tony Anselm * Pluto as Bill Farmer * Dottie "Doc" McStuffins as Laya DeLeon Hayes * Lambie as Lara Jill Miller * Donny McStuffins as Jaden Betts/Andre Robinson * Dr. Myiesha McStuffins as Kimberly Brooks * Mr. Marcus McStuffins as Gary Anthony Williams * April McStuffins as Dawnn Lewis * Maya Alana McStuffins as Karen O' Brien * Tisha McStuffins as China Anne McClain * Princess Sofia as Ariel Winter * Princess Amber as Darcy Rose Byrnes * Prince James as Zach Callison * Prince Desmond as Joshua Carlon * Captain Jake as Colin Ford/Cameron Boyce/Sean Ryan Fox * Izzy as Madison Pettis/Megan Richie * Cubby as Jonathan Morgan Heit/Jadon Sand Special appearances by * Professor Oak Carter Cathcart * Delia as Sarah Natochenny * Nurse Joy as Michele Knotz * Sorrel as David Oliver Nelson * Verity as Suzy Myers * Bonji as Mike Pollock * Cross as Billy Bob Thompson * Erika Nathalie as Gorham Erika * Marshadow as Simona Berman Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS